


Truth or Dare

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [33]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: It's a humid day at Dunder Mifflin, so Jim and Pam decide to play truth or dare, with Dwight as their special guest.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone started watching Space Force? I'm on episode 1, but I like it so far and love seeing Steve Carrell!   
> Please leave comments and kudos, I love reading through the comments!

It was another mediocre day at the paper company. Jim and Pam were bored out of their minds. The day was humid and gloomy, prompting the workers to work even slower then usual. 

Jim sipped on his grape soda, as he lay against the kitchen wall and sat back. Pam sat next to him, fanning herself with her hand as she dragged a hand through her frizzy locks that worsened in the humidity. 

"Wanna play a game" she asked, looking over to Jim. Jim quirked his brow and grinned, "sure Beesly, truth or dare?" Pam nodded, "except all the dares have to be done without us moving" Pam said. Jim nodded and seriously said, "of course" and stuck his hand out to shake her hand. 

"Okay let me think... truth or dare Mr. Halpert" Pam asked with a smirk. "Hmm truth" Jim said, smiling at her from atop of his soda can. "Is it true you are the biggest dork in your family?" Pam said with a giggle. "Oh wow so mean. Yes it probably is" Jim said with a chuckle. 

"Your turn, truth or dare" Jim said. "Truth" Pam replied. "Is it true that your hair gets really puffy when it's humid?" Jim asked. Pam chuckled and shoved Jim's shoulder, "hey don't talk about my hair today" Pam said with a glare. Jim chuckled, "you called me a dork, so all is fair" Jim replied. 

As they were talking Dwight walked into the kitchen and grumpily made his coffee. "Hey Dwight, why do you look so angry?" Jim asked with a smirk to Pam. "It's so humid" Dwight replied, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

"Yeah it's terrible" Pam agreed, "hey Dwight, do you want to play truth or dare with us?" Pam asked. Dwight looked at them and stuck his nose up in the air. "No" he told them. "Aw come on Dwight, it'll be super fun" Jim said, tapping his cup. 

Dwight contemplated their offer and sighed, "fine whatever" he said, dragging himself to the table. "Okay Dwight, do you want us to ask you truth or dare or do you want to ask us?" Pam asked. 

"Don't care, I only do dares because truth is for the weak" Dwight told them. "Of course it is" Jim mumbled under his breath with a smile on his face. "Okay Dwight, I dare you to eat a packet of sugar" Pam said. "Wow real grown up Pam" Dwight said, getting up and grabbing a packet of sugar. "Dwight, are you really going to eat a packet of sugar?" Jim asked with a wince. 

"Yeah duh" Dwight replied, ripping the sugar packet and putting it in his mouth. "Ahh" Pam and Jim said giggling as they saw Dwight eat the sugar. "Okay done, Pam your turn" Dwight said, throwing the packet away. 

"Okay truth" Pam said, going with a safer route so Dwight wouldn't retaliate at her too badly. "Is it true that you were the one who wrote on the bathroom wall 2 years ago?" Dwight asked. "Wow, how do you even remember that?" Pam asked with a giggle and sharing a surprised look with Jim.

"Schrute's have excellent memory, so is it true or not?" Dwight asked. "Um yeah it is" Pam admitted, stealing Jim's drink and sipping from it. "Hey" Jim said, chuckling at her. "I knew it!" Dwight said excitedly. 

"Okay now Jim it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Pam asked with her brow raised. "Dare" Jim said, with a nervous smile. "I... I dare you to kiss Dwight" Pam said with a smirk. Jim looked at her in surprise and raised his brows. 

Dwight didn't say anything, just stared defiantly at her. "Alright then" Jim said and reached his body over the table and pressed a kiss on Dwight's cheek and sat back down. "Dare complete" Jim said, a light blush on his face and also on Dwight's. 

"I don't think that counts as a kiss" Dwight unexpectedly said. Pam looked at Dwight in surprise, but raised her brows and smirked. "Dwight's right, you need to kiss him fully on the lips" she said. 

Jim looked back and fourth between Pam and Dwight in shock. "You guys are joking right?" he asked with a chuckle. "No" they both replied in sync. Jim nodded and stood up and leaned over the table again and was face to face with Dwight. "You're okay with me kissing you?" Jim whispered, looking at Dwight in the eyes. Dwight nodded, "okay then" Jim said, bending forward and kissing him again, this time on the lips. 

Dwight's lips were soft against his and he reached up and put his hand on the back of Jim's neck and ran his fingers through Jim's hair. Jim had placed his palm on Dwight's cheek and was rubbing his thumb softly against Dwight's cheek. Jim pulled back with a smile and looked at Dwight, who was looking at him with wide eyes, but had a slight smile on his face. 

Pam coughed behind them and caused Jim to hit his leg on the table and jump back into his chair. Pam looked at him with a smile and raised brows, "so I guess I'm going to go back to work and leave you two at it" Pam said with a smirk to Jim. She got up and left Dwight and Jim at the kitchen table. 

Dwight waited for Pam to leave before he got up and sat down in her previously occupied chair. "Hey" Jim said looking over to Dwight nervously. "Hello" Dwight replied, giving a side glance to Jim. He reached his hand forward and entwined his pinky with Jim's. 

Jim looked up at the ceiling in surprise, but took his hand and placed it on top of Dwight's. Dwight looked down and smiled at their entwined fingers, his shoulder pressed against Jim's comfortingly.


End file.
